Hockey Tops
Hockey Tops is a game for the DS being made by . It takes 2 different things that the creator enjoys (Beyblades and Hockey) and mixes them into one. Story TBA Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Beyblade: Metal Fusion, but instead of using Beyblades, they are replaced with Hockey Tops. While the Beyblades get their names from Zodiac signs and mythical oddities, they start with an adjective or noun and then are given an NHL team's last part of their name. Diamond Maple Leaf, for example, is a play on the Toronto Maple Leafs. *D-Pad - Steer Top. *A/B/X/Y - Activate corresponding attribute (if available) *R Button - Attack *L Button - Dodge Tops Diamond Maple Leaf A blue and white top that is wielded by Tyler. It's support pad lets it become very light. *A Button - Top becomes very light and can almost fly/Turn off *B Button - Vortex Electric Penguin A yellow and black top wielded by Kelly. It's mobility spike can grip even the slipperiest surface. *A Button - Immediately stop moving. *B Button - Shoot ice shard. Shadow Senator A red, black, brown and white top wielded by Carlos. It's said to contain the ashes of a powerful army. *A Button - Reinforce objects. *B Button - Swap weapons on the support pad (Battering Ram, Hooks, Knives). *X Button - Hold to multiply. Eternal Flame A red and orange top in the hands of Samuel. It can burn a whole forest. *A Button - Shoot fireball. *B Button - Fire Shield *X Button - Hold to unleash a fire storm. Magno Duck An orange and black top wielded by David. It rules the sky and sea. *A Button - Switch to ground mode. Can fight normally. *B Button - Switch to sea mode. Can move across water. *X Button - Switch to sky mode. Can fly. Must be in air. Granite Bruin A black, white, and gold top wielded by Louis. Has superb strength. *A Button - Make top grow. *B Button - Shrink top. *X Button - Hold for big hit. Ice Canadien A red, white and blue top in the hands of Alice. Said to wield odd powers. *A Button - Vanish. *B Button - Jump. *X Button - Hold for Super Blast. Unlockable Tops Can be unlocked by completing story mode and side-quests. Diamond King A purple, black and gray top. *A Button - Cancel Attacks. Electric Sabre A navy, gold, and white top. *A Button - Extend blades. Shadow Hurricane A black, white, and red top. *A Button - Create windstorm. Aero Flyer A black and orange top. Constantly flies. *A Button - Crash Attack. Aero Blue Jacket A Navy, white, black, and red top. *A Button - Dazzle Attack. Eternal Devil A red and white top. *A Button - Whip Attack. *B Button - Extend Horns. Granite Red Wing A white and red top. *A Button - Extend wings. *B Button - Increase speed. Galactic Capital A white, red, and navy top. *A Button - Mess Up opponents controls. Galactic Lightning A white, black, and navy top. *A Button - Shock. Razor Canuck A white and navy top. *A Button - Burst Attack. Razor Coyote A mahogany, black, and peach top. *A Button - Make a sudden movement. Spark Thrasher An orange, red, and navy top. *A Button - Blowback attack. Spark Panther A yellow, orange, red, white, and navy top. *A Button - Pounce attack. Magno Shark A teal, yellow, black and white top. All ground is like water to it. *A Button - Ambush. Silver Predator A silver, navy, and gold top. *A Button - Dodge. *B Button - Takedown. Silver Blackhawk A green, brown, red, white, and black top. *A Button - Fire projectile. *B Button - Weave around indirect attacks. Lunar Ranger A blue and mahogany top. *A Button - Super Speed Burst. Lunar Islander A white, orange, and blue top. *A Button - Create moat. Fierce Wild A pink, green, yellow and white top. Uncontrollable. Moves on its own. *A Button - Attempt to change it's direction. Fierce Blue A blue and gold top. *A Button - Sonic Wave attack. Ice Avalanche A mahogany, blue, and white top. *A Button - Create avalanche. Sonic Star A green, white, and gold top. *A Button - Star Shot attack. Sonic Oiler A purple, orange, and white top. *A Button - Spill Oil. Super-Rare Tops Very rare tops. Can only be obtained by competing in online competitions and winning. Sonic Golden Seal A turquoise, yellow, and white top. *A Button - Dive. *B Button - Sudden Strike from underground. Eternal Wanderer A deep red and white top. *A Button - Activate Invincible Defense. Any time it gets attacked, it will not move and the attacker will take damage. Diamond Bulldog A deep blue and white top. *A Button - Constant Attack. Shadow Tiger A black and yellow top. *A Button - Crunch Attack Magno Maroon A white and maroon top. *A Button - Acrobatic Jump Diamond American A red white and blue top that is decorated with stars. *A Button - Obstacle Summon Razor Pirate A yellow and black top. *A Button - Extend Blades. Granite Quaker A black top. *A Button - Cause Earthquake. Rest TBA... Downloadable Tops Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Hockey Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Lemmykoopa24's Stuff